Along with the continuous development of a wireless mobile communication technology, operators pay more and more attention to whether an original data service can be adapted to an upgraded network or not. Voice communication is the most important widely-used service, which inevitably causes the problem whether the network can be compatible with an original telephone number or not after being upgraded. If the network cannot be compatible with the original telephone number after being upgraded, it is necessary to consider whether the telephone number can be automatically upgraded according to network number upgrading rules or not.
At present, wireless data terminal service does not take such a condition into account, and different software services are often provided according to network upgrading rules of different operators, so that good user experiences cannot be provided, increasing requirements of a communication network cannot be met, and abilities of the operators in quickly responding to the market are further influenced.